The 76th Hunger GamesThe Fourth Quarter Quell
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: In the honor of the dead Kattnis Everdeen, we present the fourth Quarter Quell, 24 years early! There will be 1 boy Tribute and two girl tributes. No District Twelve so no sumbitting twelve Tributes!
1. Tribute Sumbssion and Introduction!

**I decided to do more Sumbitt-a-Tributes! Kattnis failed to stop the Capitol! Oh no! This is about the 76th Hunger Games, and how the Capitol makes a Quarter Quell when it's not time! Will your Tributes win? Here's the Tributes form:**

Name:

Age:

District:

Male/Female-

Personality:

Appearance:

Token:

Volunteered or Chosen:

Family/Friends:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon choice:

Reaping Clothes:

Romance or Alliances':

OPTIONAL:

Song that best describes them:

Escort, Mentor, Stylist:

Interview Angle:

Here's my example:

TRIBUTE FORM:

Name: Erin Sailt

Age: 16

District: 9

Male/Female-Female

Personality: Sweat, loving, was head of command of Nine's Uprisings during the Rebellion, so she's witty and strong. Thinks she can over throw Snow by turning her hand. WHich, she came close to a million times. Has many friends but only two loyal ones.

Appearance: Has blond hair to her waist. Shiny sky blue eyes and curvy appearnce.

Token:I locket with pictures of her family.

Volunteered or Chosen: Chosen

Family/Friends: Karen and Jacob.

Skills:Technology, swords, and survival.

Weaknesses: Running, keeping friendships, making friends.

Likes: Life, being in command.

Dislikes:The Hunger Games, Snow, Capitol.

Weapon choice:Swords

Reaping Clothes: A sea green dress.

Romance or Alliances': (PM someone about having an alliance with their Tribute first)

OPTIONAL:

Song that best describes them: White Horse by Taylor Swift

Escort, Mentor, Stylist: Garry, Jacob, and Lee-Lee

Interview Angle:Smart, funny, and sweet.

**_Remeber this: There is no District Twelve. I will trash any District Twelve tribute!_**

Introduction to the Story

**Erin Sailt-District Nine**

Through a static TV, I watch President Snow's prodcast. He stood at his podium. How I dispise him. "Now, to show a rebellion will never over-come the power of the Capitol. It all started with us destroying Thirteen. Then, because of Katniss Everdeen, Twelve went next. We have settaled all the uprisings and now we have decided to punish you with an extra Quarter Quell" The news sank in all over Panem. What? A new Quarter Quell? That's insane!

A little todoler wearing a pink dress walked up holding a wooden box. She held it up to Snow and he got the first envolope in there. "To prove to the rebels that there is one missing District in these Games, there shall be one boy Tribute and two girl Tributes in honor of Ms Everdeen" said Snow, pointing to a live picture of Katnis body. I gaged. His guts!

Snow through the girl the paper and the screen went black.


	2. Tributes Update!

**Tribute Update**

**District One- Luxury Items**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Two- Quarries **

**Male-**

**Female-** _Cassandra "Cassie" Darkblade-17_

**Female-**

**District Three- Electronics**

**Male-**

**Female- **

**Female-**

**District Four- Fishing**

**Male- **_Jordan Palmer-17_

**Female-** _Cassandra Sparks-15_

**Female-**

**District Five- Mathmatical Research**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Six- Scientific Research**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Seven- Lumber**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Eight- Textiles**

**Male-**

**Female-** _Selena Cather-16_

**Female-**

**District Nine- Hunting**

**Male-**

**Female-** _Erin Sailt-16_

**Female-**

**District Ten- Livestock**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Eleven- Agriculture**

**Male- **

**Female-** _Brooklyn Getlyn-14_

**Female- **_Angelice Redglow-16_

**Please peoples, sumbitt boys! I NEED MORE BOY TRIBUTES! 33 Tributes...who will win. Will it be yours?**


	3. Tribute Update 2!

**Tribute Update**

**District One- Luxury Items**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Two- Quarries **

**Male-**

**Female-** _Cassandra "Cassie" Darkblade-17_

**Female-**

**District Three- Electronics**

**Male-**

**Female- **

**Female-**

**District Four- Fishing**

**Male- **_Jordan Palmer-17_

**Female-** _Cassandra Sparks-15_

**Female-**

**District Five- Mathmatical Research**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Six- Scientific Research**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Seven- Lumber**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Eight- Textiles**

**Male-**

**Female-** _Selena Cather-16_

**Female-**

**District Nine- Hunting**

**Male-**

**Female-** _Erin Sailt-16_

**Female-**

**District Ten- Livestock**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**Female-**

**District Eleven- Agriculture**

**Male- **

**Female-** _Brooklyn Getlyn-14_

**Female- **_Angelice Redglow-16_

**Please peoples, sumbitt boys! I NEED MORE BOY TRIBUTES! 33 Tributes...who will win. Will it be yours?**


	4. Tribute Update 3!

**Tribute Update**

**District One**

**Boy-** _P.J Martino-18_

**Girl-** _Emily Penthesilia Halberd-17_

**Girl-** _Ruby Zershmeide-14_****

**District Two**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Cassandra "Cassie" Darkblade-17_

**Girl-** _Villina "Villian" Vicin-16_

**District Three**

**Boy-** _Craig Westford-17_

**Girl-**_Rosa Vretron-17_

**Girl**

**District Four**

** Boy-** _Jordan Palmer-17_

**Girl-** _Cassandra Sparks-15_

**Girl**

**District Five**

**Boy-** _Demitri Hulier-16_

**Girl**

**Girl**

**District Six**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Girl**

**District Seven**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Nikita "Niki" Evergreen-16_

**Girl**

**District Eight**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Selena Cather-16_

**Girl**

**District Nine**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Erin Sailt-16_

**Girl-** _Altheny "Ahlyce" Pham-14_

**District Ten**

**Boy**

**Girl-**_Sascha Reccos-14_

**Girl**

**District Eleven**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Brooklyn Getlyn-14_

**Girl-** _Angelice Redglow-16_

**Please peoples, sumbitt boys! I NEED MORE BOY TRIBUTES! 33 Tributes...who will win. Will it be yours?**


	5. Tribute Update 4!

**Tribute Update**

**District One**

**Boy-** _P.J Martino-18_

**Girl-** _Emily Penthesilia Halberd-17_

**Girl-** _Ruby Zershmeide-14_****

**District Two**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Cassandra "Cassie" Darkblade-17_

**Girl-** _Villina "Villian" Vicin-16_

**District Three**

**Boy-** _Craig Westford-17_

**Girl-**_Rosa Vretron-17_

**Girl-** _Skylar "Sky" Reef-16_

**District Four**

** Boy-** _Jordan Palmer-17_

**Girl-** _Cassandra Sparks-15_

**Girl-** _Ruby Devero-15_

**District Five**

**Boy-** _Demitri Hulier-16_

**Girl-** _Ivexonna Maurice-17_

**Girl-** _Angie Smiggs-18_

**District Six**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Girl**

**District Seven**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Nikita "Niki" Evergreen-16_

**Girl-** _Colemet Singfern-15_

**District Eight**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Selena Cather-16_

**Girl**

**District Nine**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Erin Sailt-16_

**Girl-** _Altheny "Ahlyce" Pham-14_

**District Ten**

**Boy**

**Girl-**_Sascha Reccos-14_

**Girl**

**District Eleven**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Brooklyn Getlyn-14_

**Girl-** _Angelice Redglow-16_

**22 IN! 11 MORE NEEDED! NEED MORE BOY TRIBUTES! 33 Tributes...who will win. Will it be yours?**


	6. Tribute Update 5 and Sponsor info!

**Tribute Update**

**District One**

**Boy-** _P.J Martino-18_

**Girl-** _Emily Penthesilia Halberd-17_

**Girl-** _Ruby Zershmeide-14_

**District Two**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Cassandra "Cassie" Darkblade-17_

**Girl-** _Villina "Villian" Vicin-16_

**District Three**

**Boy-** _Craig Westford-17_

**Girl-**_Rosa Vretron-17_

**Girl-** _Skylar "Sky" Reef-16_

**District Four**

**Boy-** _Jordan Palmer-17_

**Girl-** _Cassandra Sparks-15_

**Girl-** _Ruby Devero-15_

**District Five**

**Boy-** _Demitri Hulier-16_

**Girl-** _Ivexonna Maurice-17_

**Girl-** _Angie Smiggs-18_

**District Six**

**Boy-**_Reen Kowle-16_

**Girl-**_Angeli Love-13_

**Girl**

**District Seven**

**Boy-**_Gage Goerres-16_

**Girl-** _Nikita "Niki" Evergreen-16_

**Girl-** _Colemet Singfern-15_

**District Eight**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Selena Cather-16_

**Girl**

**District Nine**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Erin Sailt-16_

**Girl-** _Altheny "Ahlyce" Pham-14_

**District Ten**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Girl-** _Alloura Marzougi-12_

**District Eleven**

**Boy-**_ Sascha Reccos-14_

**Girl-** _Brooklyn Getlyn-14_

**Girl-** _Angelice Redglow-16_

**Okay, now I'm going to do the Sponsor info. Please, can we get seven Tributes for this one? It would make me happy! Here's the sponsor info:**

**How to Sponsor**

Once the reapings are done you may choose to sponsor a certain tribute. ( You can wait as long as you want but at least see all the tributes before you decide.) To sponsor simply PM me or review me saying which tribute you would like to sponsor. You can sponsor 1 tribute but not any of your own! Thanks :)

**Cost of Items**

**_3 points - _**_small items such as bread, small first aid kit, rope, or other basics ect..._

**_6 points_ - **medium items such as medium first aid kit, small weapons, water or other tools ect...

**_10 points _- **large items such as large first aid kit, spears, axes, bow and arrow, a meal, more specific medical stuff  
(stitches, illness, or braces), or a tent ect...

******How to Get Sponsor Points**

You can get points by answering questions I leave at the bottom of certain chapters. I'll try my best to put one at the end of each chapter but I cant guarentee anything. When you answer dont say somthing lame like "I dont know." or "yes." Thats dumb. Sometimes I'll give the points to the best answer in my opinion and i'll post who got the points on the begining of the next chaper.

It may be hard to get points but like in the book: being a sponsor isnt cheap! Hahaha ok thanks!


	7. Tribute Update 6, the last oneI'm doing!

**Sorry it took me forever! Remember, you can create as many as you want, and now I'm desperate!**

**Tribute Update**

**District One**

**Boy-** _P.J Martino-18_

**Girl-** _Emily Penthesilia Halberd-17_

**Girl-** _Ruby Zershmeide-14_****

**District Two**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Cassandra "Cassie" Darkblade-17_

**Girl-** _Villina "Villian" Vicin-16_

**District Three**

**Boy-** _Craig Westford-17_

**Girl-**_Rosa Vretron-17_

**Girl-** _Skylar "Sky" Reef-16_

**District Four**

** Boy-** _Jordan Palmer-17_

**Girl-** _Cassandra Sparks-15_

**Girl-** _Ruby Devero-15_

**District Five**

**Boy-** _Demitri Hulier-16_

**Girl-** _Ivexonna Maurice-17_

**Girl-** _Angie Smiggs-18_

**District Six**

**Boy-**_Reen Kowle-16_

**Girl-**_Angeli Love-13_

**Girl**

**District Seven**

**Boy-**_Gage Goerres-16_

**Girl-** _Nikita "Niki" Evergreen-16_

**Girl-** _Colemet Singfern-15_

**District Eight**

**Boy-** _Duke Narrows-15_

**Girl-** _Selena Cather-16_

**Girl-** _Kendal Neemin-15_

**District Nine**

**Boy**

**Girl-** _Erin Sailt-16_

**Girl-** _Altheny "Ahlyce" Pham-14_

**District Ten**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Girl-** _Alloura Marzougi-12_

**District Eleven**

**Boy-**_ Sascha Reccos-14_

**Girl-** _Brooklyn Getlyn-14_

**Girl-** _Angelice Redglow-16_


	8. FINAL TRIBUTES!

**Here it is! I'm hoping to get Reapings 1-3 done tonight =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**District One**

**Boy-** _P.J Martino-18_

**Girl-** _Emily Penthesilia Halberd-17_

**Girl-** _Ruby Zershmeide-14_

**District Two**

**Boy-**_Traxxton "Trax" Arrwood__-18_

**Girl-** _Cassandra "Cassie" Darkblade-17_

**Girl-** _Villina "Villian" Vicin-16_

**District Three**

**Boy-** _Craig Westford-17_

**Girl-**_Rosa Vretron-17_

**Girl-** _Skylar "Sky" Reef-16_

**District Four**

**Boy-** _Jordan Palmer-17_

**Girl-** _Cassandra Sparks-15_

**Girl-** _Ruby Devero-15_

**District Five**

**Boy-** _Demitri Hulier-16_

**Girl-** _Ivexonna Maurice-17_

**Girl-** _Angie Smiggs-18_

**District Six**

**Boy-**_Reen Kowle-16_

**Girl-**_Angeli Love-13_

**Girl-**_Macadrian Sopina__-16_

**District Seven**

**Boy-**_Gage Goerres-16_

**Girl-** _Nikita "Niki" Evergreen-16_

**Girl-** _Colemet Singfern-15_

**District Eight**

**Boy-** _Duke Narrows-15_

**Girl-** _Selena Cather-16_

**Girl-** _Kendal Neemin-15_

**District Nine**

**Boy-**_Adam Jending__-16_

**Girl-** _Erin Sailt-16_

**Girl-** _Altheny "Ahlyce" Pham-14_

**District Ten**

**Boy- ***SURPRISE!*****

**Girl- ***SURPRISE!*****

**Girl-** _Alloura Marzougi-12_

**District Eleven**

**Boy-**_Sascha Reccos-14_

**Girl-** _Brooklyn Getlyn-14_

**Girl-** _Angelice Redglow-16_


	9. Being Discontinued, Sorry!

**Sorry, this is being discontinued considering I moved to another account.**

**But go check out my new Hunger Games story on my other account, Writer of the Near Future! It's called Welcome yo Hell so, hehe!**

**Bye now!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


End file.
